This invention relates to roof ridge ventilator assemblies and, more particularly, it concerns improved end caps and connectors for such assemblies.
Natural attic ventilation systems generally include an eaves ventilator and a roof ridge ventilator, both of which extend longitudinally the length of the building. Such systems function to remove warm air from an attic space during the summer months to cool the attic eliminating the necessity for or reducing air conditioning loads. During the winter months, such ventilation systems serve to remove moisture from the attic space to prevent soaking and deterioration of the ceiling insulation material. The roof ridge ventilator assemblies must be compact and aesthetically pleasing and still be capable of withstanding exposure to high winds, rain, snow, sunlight and various forms of air pollution. Preferably, they should have a low silhouette.
Ridge ventilation assemblies generally take the form of somewhat T-shaped hooded sections joined together and extending longitudinally along the ridge of a roof. The ends of the ventilator assembly are closed by cap-like elements.